Why Won't You Move On For Me?
by Roselina4389
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks loves Severus Snape to bits. But he still holds a torch to a certain Lily Potter and won't love her back properly. But all this ends tonight. She has had it. Post!war


**Title: **Why Won't You Move On For Me?

**Summary: **Nymphadora Tonks loves Severus Snape to bits. But he still holds a torch to a certain Lily Potter and won't love her back properly. But all this ends tonight. She has had it. THIS IS AFTER THE WAR.

**Prompts: **(word) respite and (word) overwrite.

**Important!: **This is AU because Tonks survived and kind of...fell in love with...Snape. Okay, I swear I'm not mental. Also, she never loved Remus in the first place, who is dead because of the war. Before you guys click the exit button please remember that everybody loves Snape and he is in this fic, so please try it out. Thanks :D

**XXX**

_Just let go._

_Forget her._

_The past is the past._

That's what she always tried to tell the stubborn prat. To forget Lily Potter and start loving her. To stop hesitating from touching her. To stop walking away mid-kiss, shaking his head as if he was committing a heinous crime.

It had taken quite a long time for Tonks to convince Severus Snape to forget his little red-headed friend and adore _her_. But it finally happened one evening.

"I'm being patient, Severus," Tonks folded her arms. "If you start sulking again I'm leaving,"

"You're the one who came here in the first place."

"Because I like you! I've always liked you, I mean, you were the only staff member at Hogwarts who was young and attractive and not thirty years my senior."

"Attractive?"

"Oh dear, and you say you don't have an ego," Tonks laughed. "Yes, kind of."

"Kind of?" But Severus was teasing now. Tonks smiled.

But then he went back to staring at the wall.

They were seated in his sitting room, drinking wine and basically arguing about Snape's obsession with thinking that it would be a betrayal to Lily if he and Tonks got serious in their relationship.

"I can't do it, Nymphadora," Severus said more than once, looking depressed.

"I have asked you not to call me that! And why not? Lily has been dead for years, Severus,"

"Damn it, why did Potter have to tell the entire wizarding community about it?" Severus said, angrily. "I have some privacy!"

"He didn't know you would survive."

"He doesn't know anything!"

"You've already hexed the living daylights out of him for it, and he's already apologised and bought you pastries. What else do you want?"

"I'll have you know that the pastries were very nearly stale." Snape scowled.

Tonks sighed heavily. "Severus, she never loved you. Why do you always run after things you cannot get? I've had it! This will end today, you're going to accept the fact that _I'm_ your lover now!"

Snape froze and glared at her. "Get out of my house,"

"No."

"Get out right this instant! I won't stand for this any longer!"

"You love me."

"I do not! You know where my loyalties and affections lie, very much thanks to Potter. Now just leave me bloody well alone!" Snape stood up and stomped up the stairs. Tonks was left sitting all alone in the sitting room, confused, miserable, and hurt.

XXX

But, thankfully, he didn't end their dalliance. She couldn't have borne it otherwise.

Tonks wasn't sure what his problem was. She loved him, dammit, and he loved her too. But he never made it anything serious. Because of Lily Bloody Potter. Because of someone he still held a torch to!

Tonks stormed out of the house, crying. She couldn't belive it. Every kiss, every heated stare he gave her, all for naught. She had thought that they were something more!

It was hours later when he found her crying on the floor, leaning against the dirty street wall.

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly. "I didn't mean to shout," He picked her up gently. Tonks stood stiffly in her coat, inching away from him.

"I thought you wanted me to leave," she huffed.

"It-It just feels so wrong," Severus shook his head, closing his eyes. Tonks stared at him. "I just feel as if, as if I am breaking a promise..."

Tonks didn't understand, but she really tried to. Sighing, she leant in close and kissed him softly on the lips.

Severus jerked back, surprised. Tonks suddenly had an idea. She wouldn't force him to forget. He would forget himself. She had a plan.

"Take me home," she pleaded, searching his face. Her bright pink hair stood out in the dark.

"Please change them back. Change them back to their original self," Snape whispered, trailing a hand through her hair.

Tonks obeyed, her original mousy brown locks falling over her shoulder.

"Will you take me to your home, then?"

He faltered. She grabbed his hand and apparated.

XXX

She led him up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He backed away, shaking his head and looking gaunt and miserable.

"No." He said. "Please, Nymphadora, I cannot."

"I swear, if you call me that one more time-" Tonks stopped herself midway. "Severus please, love someone who loves you. Don't love someone who is gone, who never knew."

Snape leant against the wall. "Why do you want to do this?" He asked, sounding hoarse.

"Because I love you,"

There was a pause.

"Do you love me too?" Tonks asked, her voice cracking.

Snape stared at her. "I don't know,"

Tonks stared at the floor, biting her lip. "Maybe...maybe we can find out?"

Snape laughed softly in spite of himself. He pulled her face up by the chin, using his hand. "You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. Alright, if you want to..."

"Are you serious?" Tonks gasped, eyes widening. "You want this?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Severus sighed. She looked exhilarated and hurriedly opened the door of his dingy bedroom.

It was in a mess. A desk was littered with papers. Severus even tore potion pages sometimes, trying to overwrite instructions using a quill. It was a small respite from the troubles of life.

Tonks at once pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him.

"I love you," Tonks whispered.

Severus didn't reply. She pulled away.

"You will stop all of this today. No, listen-Lily was never yours, Severus. She was James'. But I'm yours. You don't have to be alone for the sake of one person," Tonks explained, breathing harshly. "She's gone," she said. "She's gone and she can't come back. I want this, Severus. Why don't you let me love you? Why don't you let us have a happy life? Do you know what _is_ love, Severus?"

"No," Snape said, whispering. "Not anymore,"

"Let me show you, then," Tonks unbuttoned his shirt.

Severus flinched. "You can't be serious."

"You deserve better,"

Severus felt her kiss him. He finally kissed back properly, hands roaming.

"Please? Just...trust me,"

"I trust you," Severus relented. He let her do as she wished.

They stumbled into the bed, Severus panting rapidly. Several blissful minutes passed. Passion, anger, hatred, rage, regret, guilt, all the emotions battled against each other, leaving both of them drenched in sweat.

By the end of everything, by the end of their love-making, they both just lay limply on the bed, clutching each other like they couldn't bear it anymore.

"Nymph..." Snape said, as it began to rain outside. "Nymphadora, listen-"

"It's Tonks you git!"

"Tonks, listen to me. I'm not right for you. Don't waste your youth on-"

"Shut up," Tonks ordered, kissing him. He complied helplessly. "I will waste my "youth" on whom I like, Professor."

They kissed for several moments. Severus was limp at first. But then he started to respond. They finally broke free, Tonks opening her mouth to speak: "So," she said. "Have you forgotten about her and moved on now?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said. "Maybe. But I know I love you, too. You better stay with me in case I relapse into my old thoughts."

"Oh okay, I can do that," Tonks smirked.

It had taken very, very long for her to change his attitude, but it had all worked out in the end.

In the end, it seemed things always worked out.

**Fin**


End file.
